


Red Velvet

by Nellancholy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Kink, Stuffing, brief allusion to the possibility of vomiting, but no actual vomiting, cake stuffing, first person POV, marital bliss in ylisse, no inflation/deformation stuff, nothing happens here that couldn't happen to a human being, over the course of 30 minutes of eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Olivia really,really loves Gaius' baking.(First person POV,Olivia.)





	Red Velvet

It’s nice and warm in this room.

 

I lie bare on the bed,my arms cuffed to the headboard,above where my head is. It’s…a little embarrassing to be in this pose,even in private… Hey,j-just because my dance outfit looks like that doesn’t mean I can’t be embarrassed,okay?

 

I hear the door open beside me,as Gaius walks into view,wearing only his tunic. W-we’ve been married a while now,but I still can’t help but take a deep breath every time I see him. He’s so kind,and affectionate…and his firm body doesn’t hurt either.

 

He smiles,that same thin,crooked smile that our child is sure to inherit. Blood rushes to my face. I look away for a moment,then smile shyly back,returning his gaze.

 

“You…look beautiful,babe. You ready for this?” Gently,he reaches back,his hand caressing the back of my head,running his fingers through my loose,pink locks.

 

“Uh…uh-huh! Y-yes,Gaius…I am…”

 

This is definitely one of the weirder ideas I’ve had. Me,shy little Olivia who,if Sully and Tharja are to be believed,has nothing but missionary sex for the purpose of procreation. Here I am,about to have my dear,handsome,talented husband stuff me full of cake he made himself. Somehow,I don’t think this is something I can rub in anyone’s face.

 

“Alright babe.” He stands up,giving a little bow. A habit he developed after our wedding. Though,like anything else he does,it’s pretty casual,closer to a nod,if that.

 

Soon after,he comes back,carrying a small-ish cake on a tray,which he sets on the bedside table alongside a clean knife. It’s…beautiful. A simple,tiny cake,covered entirely in an even layer of off-white frosting. No decorations on top,we agreed they’d get in the way. For a group of more than two people,it’d be barely big enough. But for what we have planned…it’s just the slightest bit of a challenge.

 

“So,uh…you like it,babe?” Gaius sheepishly rubs the back of his head. “I mean,I remembered how much you love red velvet,and I hadn’t made it before,so I thought…you know.”

 

My smile grows ever wider. “O-oh! Honey,it’s… _beautiful_! Lovely…I…I can’t wait to taste it!”

 

Gaius seems to notice my enthusiasm. He pauses for a bit to think,like he’s searching for the right words to use next. “Alright,just hold your horses for a minute babe. Well…if you wanna stop,you can tell me anytime,you know? You don’t have to…finish it.”

 

I find myself biting my lip. “G-gaius…I want to do this. Y-you know how very much I love your baking…”

 

He holds up his hand,smiling again. “Alright,alright. Let’s get started then…” He pulls up a chair next to the bed. Carefully,he cuts a piece of the cake off and gathers it into his hand. It’s about a quarter of the cake’s total volume,and it fits nicely in his hand. From where I’m lying,it looks… _amazing_. The icing is neat,the red layers of the cake are soft and spongy…

 

I hear Gaius laugh softly as he brings it to my lips. “Come on babe,eat up…”

 

I’m more than happy to oblige. With another glance at him,I open my mouth wide and take a good,firm bite of the end of the cake,making sure I get as much of the icing as I can in one go.

 

Oh _gods_. It’s even better than the last one I had. It’s soft and smooth,without too much of a cheesecake smell. A low moan escapes my lips as I chew. I swallow.

 

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you make that face,babe. No matter when you make it.” Gaius grins as he draws the fingertips of his other hand over my thigh,as the hand holding the cake lowers towards my lips again. “Say ahhhhh…”

 

“AhhhhhRMPH!” My obliging sound of cooperation is muffled as he shoves the remainder of the piece of cake into my mouth,holding his fingers there for a second to make sure it doesn’t spill out. Oh gods,I haven’t exercised my jaw like this in a while. Or…or my gag reflex…

 

It takes some effort,but it tastes so wonderful and sweet,too! I force myself to smile as I meet his gaze,chewing on the delicious gift he brought me. I swallow,feeling the spongy,silky goodness wash down my throat.

 

“Oh gods…that’s…that’s good,Gaius…” I’m not sure I’m capable of forming sentences right now.

 

Before I can say anything else,Gaius pulls out a waterskin from somewhere,gently holding it to my lips. “Uh…here. Don’t want your throat to get too dry,babe…”

 

“Awww…” I coo up at him,a tender smile returning to my face. “T-thank you,honey…” I gently sip just a bit of water,swirling it around in my mouth before gulping it down. Don’t want to fill myself up too much with fluids…

 

“Heh…” Gaius lifts his hand from my thigh,before picking up the knife and cutting off another,similarly sized piece. “Alright,babe. Ready for more?”

 

That bit of water might have been what I needed to get a second wind. M-maybe…that’s what it feels like to watch me dance?

 

We do it just like before. I take a few bites of that glorious mass of heaven to cut it down to size,just enough for Gaius to top it all off by shoving the last bit of it into my mouth.

 

I chew. Chew. Swallow.

 

“Ah!”

 

All of a sudden,Gaius kisses me on my forehead. “Heh,sorry babe. Couldn’t resist.”

 

My head’s feeling light…the sugar’s starting to get to me. B-but,I can’t stop now! Gaius put so much love into this…I have to finish it,for him! I let him know this.

 

“G-gaius…g-get me another piece. L-let’s keep going…”

 

Gaius frowns ever so slightly. He looks good like that,too. “You sure,babe? I could get someone else to finish it…”

 

I shake my head,though that just serves to make me a little dizzier. “N-no! You don’t have to…! Remember,I signed up for a lifetime of being your taster…and doing this was _my_ idea!” I try to gesture around to reference this little affair we’re doing,which is hard when my arms are chained.

 

He sighs,already moving to cut off the third piece,leaving a final quarter on the tray. “You got it babe…don’t push yourself,okay?”

 

I do it again,for the third time this evening.

 

Bite. Bite. Stuff. Chew. Chew. Chew.

 

…swallow.

 

“Ugh…” I must’ve made that sound out loud,because Gaius’ brow furrows again. He doesn’t say anything this time,but his clean hand moves to stroke my belly,which is definitely starting to get...bloated. Between the heaviness in my stomach and the lightness in my head,I’m starting to feel…pretty darn good.

 

My mouth’s getting dry again though. All that sugar is starting to leave a sour taste…

 

“W-water…” It’s all I can manage to say.

 

“Ah,right!” Gaius all but scrambles to pick up the waterskin,holding it up so I can take one more sip. “Alright babe…you ready for the last one?” He looks worried,but he and I both know that,like he said,he gets to see the satisfied look on my face,and I get to really,really enjoy something he’s made just for me.

 

I flash Gaius a smile,tilting my head back a bit. “Hehe,I can’t feed myself right now,you know. Come on,help your wife out?”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,babe…” And for the last time this evening,he puts the cake to my mouth.

 

Bite. Bite.

 

Ugh.

 

I briefly turn my face away from his hand,fighting the urge to gag or respond more…explosively.

 

Finally I turn back towards him,and open my mouth wide. If I’ve already helped to slay the Fell Dragon,doing this for the sake of marital happiness is nothing!

 

Chew. Chew. Chew. Chew.

 

Swallow.

 

“Aaaaagh…” I exhale. My stomach feels…so full. If I eat another crumb…I just might burst. But…but I have to.

 

I smile,through my daze. “H-honey,please…give me…your hand…”

 

He strokes my hair with his clean hand. “Oh,babe…” As he holds his stained hand near my lips,I get to work,sucking on his fingers (he moans a little at that),licking over his palm and fingers,all to get rid of every last trace of crumbs and oil on his hands.

 

The hands that worked so hard to create something that made both of us happy…it’s the least I can do to repay this loving gesture.

 

My work done,I ease down into the bed and close my eyes for just a moment. Nothing like sleeping off a heavy meal…

 

Just before I fall asleep,I feel him roll into bed with me.

 

“... _Love you,babe._ ”

 

“... _Love you too,honey_ …”


End file.
